Kitty Kimmy
by Abibit
Summary: Updating the old chapters, might change some things, but only little changes. R&R please! Kimmy goes looking for her Uncle and ends up getting turned slightly catty on her birthday. Find out what happens!
1. Happy Birthday

I do NOT own any part of TMNT

R&R Please! ^ ^

* * *

The New York morning light shown bright throw the window waking the small black haired girl wrapped in a bright pink fluffy blanket. She didn't like visiting her uncle during the summer, but she didn't have a choice in the matter because she didn't have a mom or dad to complain this to. Both her mom and dad had been murdered and the killer had never been caught, even now 9 years later. She couldn't even remember it because she was only one when the nightmare took place.

She slowly crawled from her bed and hit the soft blue carpet with a light 'thump'.

"Kimberly!" Her nanny called from down the stairs. "Time to get up child, you'll be late for your own party with the rate you're moving." Her nanny was a very nice woman and was practically like a mother, if one ignored the fact that she would go back to Japan at the end of the summer and her nanny didn't. 'A summer time mom' she thought with a smile.

She walked down the stairs smiling at her nanny, who had a black dress and white apron on. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and black square framed glasses where bushed as high as they could go on her nose to prevent them from falling, her name was Nancy Elwood.

The party wouldn't start until 5 that night and ended at 10. To say the party was like any other 10 year old girls party would be an understatement. Her uncle always found a way to make the best even better by adding surprises in with her already busy birthday party plans. Just two years ago he went through the trouble of getting one of her favorite bands to come and do a private concert right in his backyard. She doubted if this year could top off that year, because he couldn't do it last year. Maybe if he somehow got a real live unicorn, which she really didn't need since he had got her a horse for her 6th birthday, maybe somehow then he could pull it off but she knew unicorns weren't real. He surprised her that evening by doing just what she thought he couldn't do by getting the actor from her most recent favorite movie. He also went through the trouble of getting all the decoration, no matter how small or how much it cost. The day went off without a hit and everyone one enjoyed themselves. Once the party was over though, things changed.

She couldn't figure out where her uncle had run off to. He seemed to have just disappeared. She searched everywhere, but it wasn't until she accidentally bumped in to one of the many bookshelves in his private library that she found something she had never seen before. Her uncle had a secret lab all this time and she didn't know about it. That was strange to her because she didn't think he did anything even remotely interesting. She was going over all the possible reasons on why he would need a secret lab when she stumbled upon a very long white hallway. 'Ok,' she thought 'maybe not so much of a lab, but more like a WHOLE BUILDING!' she tried thinking on where a building like this would be put, underground perhaps? Or maybe even right in plain sight. What would he need a building that seemed surprisingly like a hospital for anyways? She stumbled around aimlessly until she came to a very interesting door. It was made of metal but wasn't painted white, there was also the sign indicating hazardous material. There wasn't any window to look through but she was sure she heard voices inside. She knocked once to see if they would answer but... nothing. 'They must be really busy' she was about to turn away and pretend she had never even seen the door when she heard her uncle's name mentioned by one of the people inside. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew it was something to do with this building and what he did. 'Maybe he somehow helps the NYPD out by having these people build weapons and armor.' She turned back toward the door determined to get their attention so that she could ask them if they knew where her uncle was. She knocked three distinct times and waited. There was movement inside and one of the people mumbled something she didn't quite catch before the door opened wide and the man who had opened the door pulled her inside. "Now relax, everything will be just fine." the man mumbled quietly somewhat robotic, like he'd said these same words over and over again and now they were just second hand and didn't mean anything at all.

She tried to pull away from the man's tight grip on her shoulder but he just wouldn't let go. 'What do they want? What are they talking about anyways?' She wondered to herself as the man talked something about her uncle picking them younger and younger and how he was surprised the police hadn't found out yet with all of the test subjects becoming missing people in the newspapers and on the news. Another one of the men came up on her right and together they strapped her down to a long table. She was in tears of confusion and fear when she tried asking where her uncle was and about what was going on when a needle went in to her lift arm and everything went black.

* * *

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Seven Years Later

The first thing she herd was very loud yelling.  She didn't know who the people where. There had to be at lest 5 different people yelling but it all sounded like one long loud ring, and it was starting to hurt her ears.  Something moved on the top of her head, but not knowing what it was, and thinking it not as important as finding out what was currently happening, she put the thought of what it could be to the back of her mind.  "Uncle?..." she whispered softly her voice cracking.

Silence filled the room quickly and she knew everyone was staring at her. 

"Ki ... Kimmy? Sweetie, how do you feel?"  Uncle Saki asked softly, concern in his voice.

I tried to move my hand so I could rub my eyes with the back of it, but I seemed to be stuck on something because it wouldn't move.  "I'm fine" I lied. It was nothing more then a whisper but they herd me.  I felt like hell, like a speeding truck had hit me and turned me into road kill.  I was sore all over and I didn't know why.  The last thing I could remember was being lead in to a strange room and then being laid on a strange long metal table before everything went black.  "What happened uncle?  Who where those weird men?  Do they work for you?"  I whispered.  My throat felt like it was burning from being so dried.

"Shhh, Kimmy its alright. I fired them, they wont hurt you anymore. How do you feel... really?"

I tried to smile but that hurt too so I stuck with saying "Like road kill."

His laugh was deep...different then what I had remembered.  "How long have I been out for?" I asked. 'not very long...i hope' I thought.

"Kimmy...sweetie..." Saki started but seemingly not being able to find any words went silent.  I was getting sick of this, what was wrong.  I was still me.  I just hurt...a lot...all over.  I forced my eyes open, even though the light was blinding.  I had to blink a few times before I could see anything but I did catch the soft gasps from the people around me.  They where all dressed in white lab coats and a few even had clipboards and pins.  One of the people even had a recorder.  I glanced over at uncle Saki and was shocked at what I saw.  He was OLD, he looked like he'd aged by atlest...4 maybe 6 years.  Saying I didn't understand was an understatement.  How had he changed so much in what felt like such a short time?  Was it stress?  Did I do this to him when I blacked out?  Or... was it time that had caused this... was I really out for that long?  If so I'd missed out on so much school and the world.  Was that what Saki had been upset about just now?

"Uncle...how long have I been out for?"  I asked again.

"7 years"  he whispered

. . . . 2 B Continued . . .


	3. 3

Chapter 3:  A New Place To Live

I was in shock of what had happened for nearly a week before I figure it could probably be worse...I could be dead.  Seven years was a long time but considering I could have been asleep for a lot longer eased the pain... a little.  Its not like I had much to live for or do now ether but I didn't have to figurer out what to do with seven years of my life.  If one thought about it, me sleeping for those seven years is no different then sleeping in in the mornings, and everyone always complains about wishing they could do it all the time.  Its not like I had much of a family besides Nanny Nancy and Uncle Saki.  I pulled my fingers thought my hair only to be reminded of the new appendages that had formed on the top of my head.  I winced as a pan clattered to the floor from in the kitchen two flights down.  My newly acquired whiskers and tail both twitched in annoyance as well.

There was a soft knock on the door before Uncle Saki let himself in.  I knew why he was here.  He had started a routine of asking me every morning how I felt and what had happened the previous day.  As the day's turned to weeks which turned to months however, he started asking me more and more on my new appendages.  I hadn't noticed at first, but it seemed that he was starting to like me less and less all the time as well.  I didn't see how this was possible though so I figured I was just imagining it.

He stood in the door with folded arms over his chest just starring.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.

He gave me a hard cold glare before saying "Follow me." He left no room for questions because he quickly turned and left the room.

I followed him until I finally realized where we were going.

"No Uncle" I said stopping to show I meant what I was saying.

He turned and looked at me as if I was an insect that he detested.  How I knew he hated me so much I wasn't sure but the change had been sudden and quick.  Why he hated me was still unknown to me at the moment but I was going to find out no matter what.  "What?!"  He asked in his newly strange menacing voice. 

"I...I said n..no Uncle Saki.  I don't like that room..."

"I'm NOT your uncle.  My niece died seven years ago.  Your just the demon who took her body.  You will go in this room because my scientist WILL do tests on you."

"W...What?"

He grabbed me by one of my now cat like ears and proceeded to drag me in to the room.  His finger slipped on the silk like hair though and I shot for the closes exit knowing he was right behind me.  I was in tears before I even reached the door.  Instinct told me to run...so I did.  I was out the door before it could even open all the way.

Crossing the yard felt like it took years to do but I reached the end and was out over the 5 story cement wall.  'Another 'gift' from science' I sneered inside.  So far I had figured I could cut through almost anything with the extractable claws, see in the dark with my now gold eyes, hear at a good mile to two miles distance and keep my balance perfectly with the help of my tail as well as run like a cheetah.  I could also turn back in to my human form but so far 4 days was the best I could do and that was when I was at my best.  I could push it to 3 fairly easy even when wounded, I'd done it before.

I ran until I thought I lost them and then ran even more just to be sure.  I didn't know if I had a tracker on me but nether cared to check or thought of it.  All I wanted was to be out of sight so I headed for an abandoned old house to wait out morning to find out what to do.

What I found was in the middle of a group of houses occupied by homeless people.  I kept my ears flatten to my head and my tail around my waist like a belt.

I had on a sleeveless black shirt and baggy blue jeans but no shoes.  I hadn't planed on going anywhere today, so why where shoes?  The shirt in my opinion showed my figure a little to well but I guess not in the bad way and I loved the pants.

I walked up to the dirty gray two story house and prayed that it wasn't in ruins.  The door creaked open and I stepped in to what could only have used to been the living room.  The couch had huge moth eaten holes and a missing cushion.  There was a television in one corner but it had a hole trough the screen and a coffee table sitting in front of the couch was broken as well.  The kitchen off to the left seemed to be in pretty good shape.  The stove and fridge worked but there was no water.  Walking up the creaking, and in some spots broken stairs, I found a mattress in the only bedroom and a curtain rod that barely stayed on the wall with a mostly eaten away light blue curtain.  The only bathroom was so disgusting and unsensitized that I didn't dare enter until I could get some suitable cleaning supplies.  All in all the house was exactly what I was looking for.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	4. 4

Chapter 4: One Year Later

I walked casually down the side walk keeping to myself while deep in thought.  I entered the park but didn't notice.  My black hip length hair was pulled in to a ponytail with its white tips gleaming in the sun.  I still wasn't sure why the tips of my hair turned white when I was in my human form but I had a guess that it came from the white tips on my ears. It had to go somewhere so why not in the ends of my hair? Freckles lined my check bone where the whiskers would normally be and the normally amber cat eyes where back to my old human violet eyes which made me happy since they where the only thing I had left of my passed away mother.  My fingernails had also changed color from a hard light silver colored looking claw like fingernail in my cat form, which I found out I was a little after I had escaped from Saki's house, to an onyx black color in my human form.  I had also, with practice, found that I could morph at will between cat and human.

It was dark by the time I realized I was walking aimlessly in the park without any reason in doing it.  Before climbing up the closest tree I checked that no one was around.  I quickly shifted with a soft 'pop' in to my 'demon form' as my uncle had so nicely called it and started my way home.  It wasn't until I was well in to the city that I realized I was being followed.  I didn't dare look back at who and kept to the shadows as best as I knew how.  If it was one of the foot who worked for Saki I had no other option but to run because stealth was second nature to them.  If it was a purple dragon turd however, I smiled remembering my last encounter with them.  Defeating them was like backing a cake, or a cat catching a mouse, easy and natural.

I listened to their foot falls, the way they hit the ground as they landed but I could barley hear it.

I reached the end of the city in no time.  I quickly picked up the closes thing I could use as a weapon, which turned out to be a metal pipe, and turned to face my new enemy.  He was clad in the normal foot attire and had a sword in each hand.

"Ya know, you can go home right now and we'll pretend you never ran in to me tonight instead of progressing with this fight and me beating you so hard you wont be able to stand tomorrow.  Your choice though... your the one whose..."

He held up his hand four fingers up and then brought them back down.  15 to 20 black clothed foot ninjas came from the shadows and I flinched mentally.  'Well...' I thought 'they've been recruiting haven't they...'  Smiling I said "Hey now, pal I was just joking.  Come on lets talk this over like adults over some simple pizza."

They didn't agree and charged forward.  I fought for as long as I could knocking 5 out before getting hit myself.  A sword ripped through my back and out my stomach before being ripped back out. Before I got the chance to turn and get revenge, another ninja was swiping me off my feet with a low kick.  My back, burning with pain from the cut, was pressed against one of the many cold metal warehouses because I was to week to stand back up.  Black was surrounding my vision and I knew if I didn't escape soon that I'd be dead.  It was then that I herd my saviors voice. I could hardly see but I was sure there was at least four.  After quickly transforming in to my human form so that the new arrivals wouldn't be tempted to kill me as well once they disposed of the foot, I let myself be taken over by the darkness from lack of blood.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	5. 5

Chapter 5:  Caught in the Act

I didn't wake up because I wanted to, I woke up because of all the noise.  Water seemed to be echoing from everywhere and I couldn't figure out where exactly it came from.  There was also very annoyingly loud voices on each side of me.  I also noticed that I was being transported in someone's arms which would explain why one of the voices seemed just a tad bit closer then the others.  For some weird reason or another an electrifying chill ran through my body just then but I didn't think to much about it.

I could tell that they where all men without a doubt, and if they where all like the one carrying me, very strong.  The dudes chest was rock solid if that was possible so I'd hate to have been the foot.  I KNEW none of them where very strong and just a few, to my knowledge, even knew how to fight very well, they just won fights because they always traveled in huge numbers.

I couldn't tell where I was because it was so dark and I couldn't really see to well because my head would start to throb when I opened my eyes.  All I really knew was that wherever it was stunk really bad.  The pain from the whole in my stomach/back was worse then I thought it would have been but I wasn't to worried about it.  It would be healed over in three to four days even without being able to transform, and I obviously couldn't at the moment because of the people who surrounded me.  I lucked out when these guys beat the foot but I wouldn't want to give them a reason to give me back to the foot, not that I thought they would. Why save someone and then throw them back in the lions din?...  A jolt of pain shot through me and all form of thinking stopped as I slipped back in to unconsciousness.

. . . . . .

This time when I woke up I was lying on a lumpy yet very comfortable couch that was brown in color.  An arm chair sat a few feet away from the couch and multiple sets televisions sat directly ahead of the couch.  How someone could watch so many different TV's at the same time was beyond me... unless they where all connected and showed one big screen, ooor maybe they only used the biggest one for entertainment purposes and the rest for security cameras located in different places.  One could tell right off that the place was occupied with men because the place was both unorganized with different things in different places and smelled horrible.

Sitting up I noticed bandages where rapped around my waste.

"So your awake.  Thats good, my sons where starting to worry about you." a kind old voice said from behind.  When I turned to see who it was I felt my eyes grow slightly wider in surprise because the person who had talked was actuarially a rat.  He stood on two legs and had a walking stick to support, what I could only guess to be a bad leg.  He must have been quite old because he held knowledge both in his voice and eyes...and his brown hair was turning gray.  What confused me was unlike me he was covered from head to toe in rat hair and showed no human side except his intelligence and form.  Was I lucky or was his transformation caused by something different.

He looked to be waiting patiently for something but whatever it was didn't come because he smiled sadly before asking "What is wrong child?"

"What do ya mean?" I asked confused.  I obviously missed something, because there was nothing wrong with me, so why would he ask?

"Nothing... are you hungry?  I could have one of the boys bring you something if you would like?"

"Ummm... no not really" I lied and my belly gave me away with a loud growl of protest.  He smiled knowingly so I added "well...maybe just a little."

"I shall get Michelangelo to get you something." He turned to leave and I sank back in to the couch and closed my eyes.  A few minutes later someone came in to the room talking to someone else.

They walked around the couch to stand in front of it but I was to tired to open my eyes to see who they where.

"Dude! Shes not up.  Why would Splinter tell me to make food for her if she's not awake?"  The one who I guessed as Michelangelo asked.

"I'm not sure Mikey maybe she was up and just fell back to sleep." the second voice stated.

I cracked my right eye opened slightly to stair at the two in front of me.  "Do you need something?  My head is killing me and I'm hungry."  I said.  The two 'boys' in front of me could easily be called teens or young adults but diffidently not rats or humans.  They stood up like humans and things but they where most diffidently turtles.  They had two fingers and a thumb, two toes, and wore bandanna's around their eyes.  I couldn't tell which one was Mikey and I still didn't know the name of the other one.

"So yea... how bout that food."  The one in orange said smiling.  He then turned to leave for the kitchen.

"Nothing to hard Mikey.  The gash should still be pretty bad.  Soup would be best."  The turtle who still stood in front of the couch said to the leaving turtle.  He then sat down on the floor and starred up at me.  "Any pain?" he asked.

"Ummm... Nope, well no I got that headache and my stomach hurts because I was reminded of the whole but besides that I'm pretty sure every things fine." I said.  I felt like I was talking to a doctor but the doctor was a turtle and this place diffidently did not look like a hospital room.

"Well thats good.  Would you like tylenol for that headache?  O I'm Donatello by the way, or Donny's fine too."  Donny said.

"No, I cant take tylenol, messes with something in side me and makes me feel worser in the long run, but thanks anyways Donny. I'm Kimberly."

"O well that must stink hu?  Is it just tylenol or is it all pain killers?"  Donny asked.

"All.  My uncle tested it himself.  It was after I woke up," I stopped talking.  'I did NOT just say that did I? Shit shit shit.... wait!'  "I... um wasn't very old so I don't remember it very well but... ummm... he hired some doctors to check up on me and why I seemed to get worse."  Bing!  "O!  I member!  They said that it must have been 'some Japanese thing'." I said making quotation signs with my fingers.  "They didn't seem to happy that they couldn't figure it out but I wasn't allowed to take any type of pain killer from then on.  They never where to smart but uncle Saki never did hire very smart people."  I said remembering how easy it had been to escape.  Shaking my head I looked at Donny to see if he fell for my half lie.  His eyes where extremely wide and his mouth slightly open.  I wasn't sure if he believed it or not but I was sure that the look he was pulling at that moment wasn't normal.  "Donny you ok?  Did I say something?"  I was starting to get worried and I knew it showed in my voice.

"Yea Kimmy I'm fine.  Listen I'm going to let you rest while Mikey gets your soup kay?"  he seemed kind of stressed but I portended not to notice.

"Yep.  Sounds good to me."  I smiled leaning back in to the couch to prove my point.  Closing my eyes I listened as he stood and walked out of the room.  Mikey came in a few seconds later with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup in one hand and a small table in the other.  He sat the table down first then the bowl of soup before asking "Where's Donny?"

"Ummm I'm not sure.  He seemed to have something on his mind though."  I said and added "Thanks for the soup." then smiled.

"Yep no prob. I'm gonna go find Donny though so I'll be right back duddett."  Mikey said and was up the stairs and out of sight in no time at all.

I ate the soup absentmindedly because I was thinking of what had just happed.  Did I say something to upset him?  'No doubt.' I thought. 'One doesn't go into shock from nothing, but what had I said.'  Sighing I stood up to take the now empty bowl to where I thought might be the kitchen.

It wasn't bad but wasn't great either, everything just seemed used.  I was a little surprised some of the things still worked.  I walked back in to the living room and sat on the couch.  'I could go look for him.  Ask him what I said that had made him upset. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want them to hate me.  Standing up I followed the way Mikey had gone.

It didn't take long before I came across a room with soft talking in it so I stopped a few inches from it and leaned in as much as possible to listen praying I wouldn't get caught.

"But I herd her say it Leo!  What if she's with him!  This could all be some kind of trap."  Donny was saying.

"She looks nothing like him Don and she was attacked.  We had no choice but to help her, she would of died if we didn't."  The one called Leo said.  It was obviously clear they where talking about me.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that she just stated as clear as day that Shredder was her UNCLE!"  Donny argued.

"Donny I'm ashamed of you.  Do you really think she would of said it so causally if she knew he was our enemy or if she was working for him?  Of all people your the one I'd expect to stand up for her."  Leo stated.

"How can she be in cahoots with Shredhead if she was attacked by the foot?"  Mikey asked quietly.

"Easy Mikey it was all a set up."  Donny stated.

"Don drop it!  Unless you've got prof I don't want to hear any more about it.  Really I can see Ralph arguing about this but not you."  Leo said then added  "Is there something else you needed to talk about or did you just want to tell me this?"

"Yea actually I did have something else, and its about the girl.  She said that she cant take any form of pain killer and that her 'uncle' had hired people to find out why.  I remembered that I had found some weird form of mutation in her blood.  I thought maybe it was the same thing that flowed through our blood but when I took a closer look found out that it wasn't.  With research I found out that the stuff in her blood was made before the ooze."  He concluded smugly.

"Hmmm.  Do you think it just affected her that way or do you think she has some other mutations as well?"  Leo asked.

"April didn't see anything not normal when she was bandaging her up."  Mikey said.

"And if there was anything else it would of developed by now because it didn't seem to be growing anymore.  She either got it at a young age or a very large amount of it at one time."  Donny added.

"Yea, but Donny, we were still changing not to long ago."  Mikey stated.

"No, we were growing Mikey. We stopped transforming a very long time ago."  Donny contradicted.

I was so in to the conversation that I didn't know someone had walked up behind me until that said person clapped a hand on my shoulder and said "Their whispering in there for a reason girlie.  Its so chicks like you ca..." I cut him off when I garbed a hold of his hand and flipped him over my shoulder.  I only did this because he had scared me and the only reason it took so long to do it was because I had to over come a wave of shock that had flowed through me by his touch.  My eyes where as wide as sauce pans as I looked at what I had just done.  'o no' I thought.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	6. 6

Chapter 6: Meeting April

All three of the guys shot out of the room so fast I didn't have the chance to even look up to see it happen.

"Kimmy!"  Donny yelled but I wasn't sure if it was in surprise or anger.  Mikey looked shocked and the last one of which I could only guess was Leo had a smug smile on his face while looking down at the last turtle.  I rubbed the back of my head shyly and whispered "He scared me."

Laughter erupted from both Leo and Mikey and I quickly joined in.  After a few minutes however the room grew silent.  Mikey helped the other turtle up and they starred at me expectedly.

"Sooo." I said just to break the silence.  No one said anything so I continued with "I'm really sorry guys.  I didn't mean to flip him it just happened." I was starting to get up set over the whole thing and I knew the water works were going to start soon unless someone said something.

"Why was you listening in on our conversation?"  Donny asked.

O thats what this was about... should of known.  "Well I didn't mean to it just sort of happened.  I was actually looking for you to see if you was ok cause you seemed to be thinking really hard before you left.  So I just thought I'd see what was wrong."  I said.

"Nothing was wrong Kimmy."  Donny said simply.

Turning to Leo I asked "Ummm I heard you say 'Shredder'. Is he the commander of the Purple Dragons?"

"No that's Hun.  Shredder, or Saki as you seem to know him by, is in command..."

I cut him off knowing what he was going to say with "The foot?  Since when did Saki have such a gay name as 'Shredder'?" I asked.

"For a while now."  The turtle in red said.  'I must have been asleep at that time' I thought.

"How do you guys know him then?"  I asked.  I couldn't figure out how they where involved with Saki.

"O I don't know maybe we know him because he's tried to kill us a number of times.  Getting rid of us seems to be his goal in life, if you can believe that."  The turtle in red answered.

"O" was all I could say.  Before it could become silent again I decided to ask another question that was bugging me.  "What did you guys mean by 'mutation'?  The day before I left Saki had said I was a 'demon' not a mutant."

"If it clarifies anything, me and my brothers are mutants.  We were mutated from ooze when we where younger and transformed in to what we are now.  However the ooze we were covered in isn't the same as what floats in you blood stream.  Do you remember anything about what might of caused you to have this in your bloodstream?" Donny asked.

"No."  it wasn't a lie either.  I really didn't know how I'd become what I was.  I also didn't understand how I could transform from cat me to human me, even if it was for just a limited amount of time, but I wasn't going to ask or tell them anything about that.

"Besides the fact that you cant take any pain killers is there anything else that isn't so normal the ooze might of caused to happen?"

"Like?" 'My cat side? Or the fast healing ability I have when I'm not human?' I mentally asked.

"Well you know like anything not normal for a teenage girl to have.  Like a tail or something."

Before I could answer that question properly someone was yelling for the boys.  It sounded a lot like the rat from earlier but I wasn't sure.

Turns out I had been right it was the rat but there was also someone else there too.  It was a woman in her mid 20's.  She had reddish brown hair that would probable reach the middle of her back if she wore it down and brown eyes.  She smiled up at us before saying "Hey guys." she then looked at me and said "Ive got some clothes here if you want to take a shower.  I wasn't sure what size you wear but I think this will fit for now.  We can go shopping to get you some new clothes later if you'd like.  I'm April O'Neil by the way."

"Kimmy" I said smiling then added "Shopping sounds fun.  I haven't done that in a very long time."

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	7. 7

Chapter 7: Shopping Trip Plans

April handed me the bag full of clothes and shower stuff and Mikey showed me where to go.

"Thanks Mikey." I said and smiled before entering the bathroom. I closed and locked the door double checking to make sure it couldn't and wouldn't be opened before I shifted in to the cat form. My tail swung absentmindedly behind me as I massaged my soar ears. It hurt like hell keeping them locked up inside all the time but I didn't really have any choice in the matter at the moment. Deciding the best thing was not to put to much thought into something I couldn't change I got ready for my shower.

I didn't stay in as long as I would have liked but I wanted to get out as soon as possible. I needed to get back out there and make sure they weren't saying anything else bout me that I would need to know. If they found out what I was I would be out of here in a heart beat. The clothes April had brought fit well, not great but good enough. They where a size or so off but that didn't matter because it was a simple pair of blue jeans and a long red sleeve t-shirt. She must of plained to go shopping VERY soon. I shifted back in to human form and then slipped on the clothes. I then pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth with the new tooth brush and paste that was also in the bag. I gathered my old clothes and new bathroom supples and left for the living room.

Everyone was around the room talking quietly. 'Great' I thought 'Wonder who their talking bout THIS time.' I rolled my eyes before clearing my thought softly. I smiled when the turtle in red turned to see who it was. 'How else would it be.' I thought sarcastically with a laugh. Silence filled the air as he starred. Why I wasn't sure, did I forget to zip up the pants... no I'd double checked before I left so that diffidently couldn't be it and I scrubbed my teeth till they shined in perfection. Mentally growling I said "Well I fill better" adding a smile at the end. I saw the turtle shake his head and go back to facing his friends. The others hadn't even noticed what he had did and I knew he wouldn't be telling. I wasn't sure what happened but I was positive he was just as clueless as I was.

"Kids back" he announced to the group.

Looking up April was the first to speck to me personally. "So I was thinking maybe we could go shopping today if you didn't have anything plained. Or we could wait until tonight and go with one of the guys."

I walked over to the group to discus plans for the shopping trip sitting down on the floor a few feet facing the unknown turtle and April on my left. Leo was in the chair and Donny had pulled up a kitchen chair.

"That sounds great." I said almost laughing at the image that had just popped in to my head. It was one where the unknown turtle was carrying all of our bags looking very annoyed, yet somehow cute. That thought made me STOP mentally laughing. "If we go shopping an buy a lot of bags worth I really don't fell like carrying any of them back, ya know?" I said smiling at April.

"Sounds fun. Who did you have in mind on taking? You friends with any of the boys in particularly at the moment?" It was VERY obvious that both of us had completely forgotten that all four of the boys where there but even if one of us did suddenly remember we didn't care to tell them to leave.

"No not really, but the one that goes needs to be endurance strong. If we take a wuss then we'll end up carrying something sooner or later." I said laughing.

"Well that drops the choice to two then." she was rudely cut off by Mikey at that moment.

"Yea" he sighed then before continuing with "I'd want to go shopping with me too." he leaned back in the couch with his hands folded together behind his head.

"You wish Mikey. Acutely I was thinking either Ralph or Leo." April said.

"O..." was all Mikey could say.

"So whose Ralph? If its the rat I think he's a little to old." I was stating facts, that rat just seemed WAY to old to handle a shopping trip, not to mention all of the hair. It would be a nightmare trying to hid it all.

April was on the verge of tears as she tried not to laugh. The turtle that had starred at me not even 20 minutes ago looked VERY ticked off.

He growled before furiously saying "I'm Ralph."

"Wow, put your claws away kitty I was just joking." I said laughing mentally at the kitty part.

"So Ralph or Leo." April asked looking like she already knew the answer, 'Leo' without a doubt. I could read it as clearly as I could read 'NO' in Ralph's eyes when I looked to him to see if he wanted to join in the fun. I smiled innocently before saying "Well seeing as Ralph has stronger looking arms, I chose tough guy, cause I'm a magnet for trouble. How long can you hold your arms up for Kitten?" I'd did it again. Mikey laughed softly, which wasn't a bright ideal since he was on the couch with Ralph, who had taken the exact moment to hit something, him.

"Sorry I'm busy." He said sarcastically after hitting Mikey. He then stood up to leave but I grabbed his hand right before he could go anywhere.

"Hey Mister Grump, I don't chose um lightly. You go or we all three stay. That or I can put a shock color on you when your asleep and every time from then on that me and April chose to go shopping and you chicken out, I'll shock you in to submission." I put on the most evilest smile as I could possible do without breaking in to laughter.

"Dude thats creepy." Mikey said. "I'm sooo wuss now." Mikey laughed lightly.

"Is that a threat kid?" Ralph asked. I had been joking, obviously but he wasn't.

"You wish. Not in my shape." I said rolling my eyes. What'd he take me for? A fighter? Ha! Don't think so, I was practically an 8 year old girl trapped in an 18 year olds body. I had figured everything pretty well up to that point but if I hadn't been for me being top of my class I wouldn't be where I was now. Sighing I said "Fine, don't want to come, don't but its you thats missing out, not us. Leo's cuter anyways." I lied. Closing my left eye I pulled the bottom right lid down with my right index finger and stuck out my tongue.

His eyebrows knitted together and growled before saying "Can I come April."

She smiled before saying "Don't see why not."

I realized before he did that I still had his hand in my left hand. Quickly I let go and glanced around to make sure no one had noticed.

"So. When do we plain to go?" I asked April.

"Soon as it gets dark." She answered.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	8. 8

Chapter 8: Shopping Trip

The room cleared out pretty quickly after that.  Mikey had plans of playing his video games in his room, Leo was going to go practice in the training room and Donny had plains to examine my blood sample some more, determined to figure out what it was that flowed in my bloodstream.  April went back to her house to get some cash and a credit card for just in case reasons.  That left me and Ralph to figure out what to do.  I plained on crashing on the couch till it was time to go and really didn't care what Ralph was going to do so long as it didn't make any noise.

I fell in to the couch corner and waited for sleep to come, it didn't.  Ralph sat down all the way on the other side of the couch before turning on the TV.  He turned it to some vampire horror film that was lacking any type of scare because it was one of those so called 'classic horrors' that couldn't even scare a toddler.  It was so obvious when something 'terrifying' was about to shoot out  from the shadows and the whole movie seemed to be nothing but a girl running from the bad guy, which was the vampire, and when they weren't running the bad guy was draining them dry of all their blood.

I was being woken up before I even knew I'd falling asleep because of loud snoring coming from somewhere directly above and someone shaking me awake.  "Waaa?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.  I felt a twitch come from one of my ears before I quickly pulled it back in.  How far had they been out?  'Not far,' I conformed with a sigh 'my tail hasn't even started to form.'

When I went to sit up the top of my head connected with something firm and very hard.  "Ow," I grumbled "Wha'd I do?  Fall asleep under a table?"  I ducked and pushed off of the solid object where I thought the arm of the couch was supposed to have been.  I sat up and leaned against the back of the couch before yawning and opening my eyes completely.  Looking around the first thing I noticed was the still sleeping Ralph that was exactly where I had just been.

I had to have jumped at lest a foot before landing on the floor on my but.  "Dude!  When did he get there!"  I neurally screamed.  I was scared stifles, and I couldn't get my heart back under control.  Taking a deep breath I looked for the person who had woke me up and sighed when I spotted Mikey a few feet away.  "Hi Mikey."  I laughed before saying.  "My hero? Ha ha what do ya want anyway?  Is it time to go shopping?  I got cat germs all over these clothes so I hope so."  I rambled on.  Looking up at Mikey I saw him nod once before a smile cracked his face in two.

"Duddett," He started with a smile then said. "I wasn't saving anyone with the way you two  looked"

I rolled my eyes before standing up.

"That was some jump though.  I'd think you the cat if it wasn't the fact I know Ralph can jump just as high."  He joked.

"Ha yea, maybe.  Anyway maybe Ralph's half vampire and lured me with his eyes while I was unconscious.  That would explain the cheesy vampire horror movie he chose to watch earlier."

"Nice excuse sleeping beauty but I don't think so.  Ive lived with that grump our hole life and he ain't shown any sign of going bloodsucker yet."  Mikey said laughing.  Just then Ralph decided to wake up and join in on our conversation with "Shut up you two I'm tryin' ta sleep."

"Its shopping time cat so get up and lets go find April."  I said.

"It's Ralph smart ass."  he mumbled before knocking back out.

"April's in the kitchen talking to Splinter."  Mikey stated simply.

I stood up and headed that way hoping Mikey would get Ralph up.

The kitchen was deserted except for Splinter (the rat) and April sitting at the table.  Leo and Donny must of said hi and then went back to doing what they had been before she had came.

"Have a good nap?" April asked when she saw it was me who had came in.

I sighed rolling my eyes and said "Whats with the topic of the day people!"

 April just laughed before standing up and saying to Splinter "Ralph, Kimmy and I are going to go shopping to get her some knew clothes."

"Ok but please do not keep Ralph out to long.  I expect him to participate in training tomorrow."  Splinter said.

'What training' I asking inside but said aloud "Training?" 

Splinter smiled before saying "I train the boys in karate.  It helps to calm Ralph down when he gets angry but...only when he remembers to use it."

"How long have you taught them?"  I didn't want to sound rude or nosy but in truth I just thought it seemed interesting.

"Since they where very young."  he stated simply.  I tried to imagine myself doing karate at around five or so but all I could come up with were me in princess and priestess clothings.  I had been taught to use a bow but that had been at lest ten years ago.

"How bout that shopping trip then?"  April said as Ralph chose that moment to walk in the room.  He looked ready to kill but noticed Splinter and calmed down very noticeably.

"What is wrong son?"  He asked Ralph.

"Nothing.  I just don't want to go shopping with these two."  He grumbled.

"Did they ask you to come along?"  Splinter asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yea" He gruffed out.

"Then I see no reason for you not to go.  I myself would accompany the two lovely ladies but cannot."  Splinter said smiling at his own joke, I didn't get it.

Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

When we left the turtles place I wasn't as surprised as I probably should have been to see they lived underground in the sewers.  Since we had left the layer I wanted nothing more then to transform back to my normal cat like self but April and Ralph were with me and even if I could pull it off once it was darker, I wasn't going to risk it.  I put the thought to the back to my mind as I concentrated on not falling in to the water.

We decided to check out the thrift shops first because I insisted on spending the lest amount of money as possible.

After what felt like hours of looking April found a black shirt that said 'Just as I am' in pink letters, a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black windbreaker pants.  I shrugged in an 'its ok' fashion when she showed me and she laughed.

I had found a lot of the same things just different.  I had came up with a black tank top instead of a shirt and a crimson red sweater instead of blue.  I had also found a black hooded sweater  and two pairs of faded blue jeans that fit 'just right'.

Me and April were just about to head for the check out line when Ralph showed up out of no where with something clutched in his hands.  Turning I smiled up at him "Sooo find anything?"  I asked.

He smiled, which I wasn't sure was a good or bad thing.  "Yea."  he simple said.

"Well?" I asked waiting.

"Wha'd you guys get?"  he asked changing the subject.

"O you know the basics.  Shirts, sweaters, pants."  April listed off.  "You do remember who we're shopping for right?"  She added.  'Must not trust his since of style.'  I thought.

"Yea, so lets not load up on to much I don't want to have to carry it all home."  Ralph said giving me the 'warning' look I seen him give Leo a thousand times already.

"Ha I'd like to see you try kitten"  I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Ralph" was all he said before handing me the garment and shoving me into the near by dressing room.

"What did you find Ralph?"  I herd April ask from outside of the room.

"O you'll see." Ralph said laughing "Well you'll hear first."

I herd a soft "o no" from April.

I glanced down to said item.  It was red with black lace.  'He wouldn't...' I thought.  I hung it up on a hanger and let the material fall to the floor.  "He did."  I whispered.  'Though...' I thought 'it ain't as bad as I thought it would have been.'  Like I had first described it as it was red with black lace but not the fluffy annoying kind.  There was also three pieces to the outfit, a bra undies and a long gown that would probably reach my knees if I ever decided to wear it, which I probably wouldn't.  The gown barely showed the garments underneath and was made of silk.  Checking the size I was kind of scared that he had gotten it right.

"Well?"  April asked Ralph.

"Hold on."  He answered.

I let the minutes pass by knowing I was probably supposed to have been upset about this 'joke' but I wasn't.  I figured he'd pull something like this, he was a guy after all.

"Well?"  April asked again.

"I don't know, she hasn't gotten mad.  Shouldn't women get mad at something like this?!"  Ralph asked getting ticked off with every minute.

"Ralph what did you do?"  she asked sounding worried.

"Ummm. Ha nothing."  He said uncomfortable then whispered "Just handed her some undergarments."

"Ralph!  You cant do that!  Are you stupid?  She'll either be ticked off for the rest of the night or scared."

"Yea?"  Ralph asked.  "I didn't want to come anyhow."

There was silence as I wondered if it would be safe to come out.  I opened the door just a crack before the door was wrenched open by April the rest of the way looking worried.

"You ok?  Your not mad are you?  If so I don't blame you I would be too if Casey tried pulling something like that."

"Casey?"  I asked.

"He's her boyfriend."  Ralph answered.

"Boyfriend?  He a turtle too?"  I asked.  How many where there?

"No he's just an ideate like Ralph here." April said giving Ralph a hard long glare before turning back to me.  "Lets see the damage then shall we?"  she asked holding out her hand to receive the outfit.  I had bundled it up before leaving the room so when I handed it to her it slowly unraveled.

She gasped softly and then nothing.

"Well?"  I asked copying her from earlier.

"Well."  she repeated.  "Um not as bad as I thought it would have been...I suppose."

"Ha guess I've got talent at picking clothes out then hu?"  he said folding his arms over his chest looking very smug over the whole thing.

"I didn't say it was good, I said it wasn't as bad as I thought.  You don't want it do you?" She asked looking to me.  "I mean your living with a bunch of boys."

"Very true, which I can only guess might be the reason a guy would do something as stupid as this.  Would you buy it?"

"Me?"  she asked shocked.  "Well,...yea I think I would be because it would be the exact thing Casey wouldn't expect if he tried to pull a stunt like this.  I wouldn't ever wear it but I'd buy it none the less."

I smiled at how truthful she was and shocked that she of all people would do something like that.  "Well." I said "I guess its mine now then hu?"  I smiled up at Ralph and added "Good shopping senorita."  He starred in shock at the whole conversation so April and I dragged him to the counter to check out.

We stopped at several other different stores afterward but made Ralph stay outside with the multiplying bags.  During this time I acquired five more shirts, four blue jeans, three sweat pants, a pair of black ankle high combat boots, several pairs of black socks, one jogging suit, two packs of five in Hanes underwear and five bra's.  I had also gotten four sets of pajama outfits.  One was blue with brown teddy bears, one was pink with little  cartoon banana's, the third one was black with a huge red heart that had yellow flames coming from it on the front of the long sleeve shirt and the last one had a moon and star on a light blue tank top while the pants was cover with a lot of the same moon and star just multiplied a thousand times.  I also grabbed two hats.  They weren't special or anything but they were cute.

It was around 11 when we were finally done.

"So we could crash at my apartment if you guys wanted to."  April offered.

"Like a slumber party?"  I asked smiling.

"Sure."  She said.

"Why not and we can slap each other with stupid pillows while were at it and talk about what guys we like and what ones we don't."  Ralph sarcastically growled out while rolling his eyes.

"Wow Ralph it sounds like you've did this kind of thing before."  I tried not to but it I couldn't stop from laughing at the image of Ralph prancing around a room full of other teen girls while he laughed and tried hitting the closest ones.  "Your not gay are ya Ralph?"  I asked as we walked up the stairs to Aprils apartment.

The door opened then and a guy with shoulder length blackish blue hair stood there with wide eyes.  "What?!  No Ralph not you!  So help me if you've gone gay..."  Ralph cut off the guy off with "Hell no I ain't gay Casey.  Thats just wrong."

"But they just said."  Casey started.

"Kimberly was being stupid again."  Ralph answered simple.

After introductions were made, April went off to take a shower and Casey showed me where the guest room was.  After a very late dinner, Ralph declared that he was going home and that I could carry my own bags back to the lair for all he cared, but when he drag said bags to the guest room before leaving I some how knew he'd be back to get me in the morning.

April and Casey headed for bed around 1 as I sat watching cartoons on the television.

I must have passed out on the couch because I didn't remember going to bed, but when I woke up thats where I was, in bed.

I stood and stretched before walking down the hall to the kitchen.  Casey was at the table talking with Ralph, who sat across the table from him, as April stood at the stove fixing breakfast.

"Thought you said I could carry my own bags back home?"  I asked Ralph as I sat down on the same side of Ralph not knowing Casey well enough to risk anything.

"Yea well you got lucky.  I forgot to tell Casey something and Leo was ticked that I could be 'rude enough' to leave you here.  Said he thought I had enough manners to stay over with ya guys and rambled on about what 'could have' happened."

"Well I knew there was a reason I liked him more." I lied while looking at April, who had turned to listen in and rolled my eyes in a whatever manner.  She smiled before going back to cooking.

"If thats how you feel."  He gruffed out while standing up to head for the door.

"Aw sit down kitty.  Blue ain't my color anyways.  I'd go for Mikey before I go with someone that has a stick up there ass."  I said trying to lighten the mood.  He sunk back down in to the chair and smiled.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed that thing.  Its long enough to go straight through him if he ain't careful, that or an outside force came and helped it out."

Silence occupied the rest of the time while we ate.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	9. 9

Chapter 9: Catch Me If You Can

I took a shower at Aprils after breakfast and got dressed in the light blue jeans and the shirt with 'Just as I am' that April had picked out and pulled my hair up in to a ponytail.  I left the clothes April had let me use in the dirty clothes bucket and headed for the guest room to get my bags.  April said that Ralph was getting them though so I just sat down in the living room to wait.

We left around noon taking the back alias and keeping to the shadows.  We didn't get home until 2, but when we did Mikey was ecstatic with excitement over something that had happened but wouldn't tell what it was.  Instead he grabbed my hand and insisted that I closed my eyes because it was a surprise.  He stopped a few minutes later and said it was ok for me to open my eyes. I didn't get it though because I was facing a door.

"Ummm" I didn't know what to say.  'Wow! A door, Mikey its what I always wanted.'  didn't seem to work in this situation.  "Thanks?"  I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said "No duddett.  You have to open the door first."

"O...right, I knew that."  I said doing as told and saw a room with the same brick walls and floor as everywhere else in the lair but noticed a bed with pink blankets on one side of the room and a large oak dresser on the other side.

"You can get things to decorate it later."  He said as I starred.

"Wow"

"Your welcome."  Mikey said smiling.

"Had to put her on the other side of my room?"  Ralph asked from in the hall.  He was standing by a door exactly opposite from my room.

"Well of course.  You two are getting along so well Donny insisted on it...that and its the only empty room left."  Mikey said smiling at me before grabbing a few of the bags away from Ralph and walked in to the room who followed right behind him.

"You guys didn't have to do this."  I started.  I would have found a place sooner or later, but  Mikey said "Non-since, with that goo inside you your practically family!"  before I could state this information.

I blushed and said "You still didn't have to do it."

"Na, it's you thats going to be suffering.  Ralph here snores like an elephant.  This used to be my room but I got the chance to move and took it."  Mikey said.  This information did make me feel a little bit better.

After I unpacked all my new clothes in to the dresser I went out to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before passing back out in my new bed to be rested for tonight.  I was going to get out and run no matter who said I shouldn't or couldn't, unless the one saying it was Splinter.  Thats why I had no intentions of telling any of them.  I was just going to do it and deal with consequence afterward.

I made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich and headed for my new room.

I didn't wake up again until seven that night and the only one in the living room was Ralph so I decided to wait for him to go to bed.

Time ticked by slowly as I waited...and waited....and waited, but he showed no signs of going to bed.  'Whats he going to do stay up all night?' I mentally screamed.  It was going on eleven and I still hadn't gotten to out just because SOMEONE wouldn't go to bed!

"Well," I said as the second movie went off.  "Guess I'll just be going for that walk now."  I stood I stretched my hands over my head and then headed for the door.

"Where you think your going girlie."  Ralph asked.  "Its not eleven am, it's pm.  Little girls like you should be in bed not sneaking off.  He too had stood and followed me to said door.

"Well I would of gone out sooner but I fell asleep."  I said praying it would work.

"So?"  It didn't.

"So I'm going on that walk now."  I said opening the door.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I came with you hu?"  it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No not at all."  I replied sweetly.  "If you can keep up."  then I took off down the tunnel.  I heard him laugh softly 'probably thinking he'll ketch me without any trouble at all.'  I thought.  "Better think again Ralph" I muttered.

I was fast enough to escape the foot while in human form so I could only hope it was the same with him.  I wasn't going to take the chance to transform until I was absolutely positive he wouldn't see it and that meant I had to have some space between him and myself.

I climbed up the closest ladder and pushed open the lid as Ralph turned the last corner entering in to the tunnel I was in.  I saw him smile before I jumped out of the whole and dashed up the escape ladder that was so conveniently located right beside the sewer. 

When I reached the top I ran to the edge and jumped to the next building without hesitation.

A few house went by before I thought I might of lost him.  I walked up to a door that was supposed to lead in to the building and sat with my back against it.  I was exhausted as I sat and let the cat ears take place of the human ears, my violet eyes turned gold and a long black tail formed at the base of my back.  Said tail circled around my waste inside of the belt loops.  The since took a little longer to come back to me but when they did it was like heaven.  The air smelled a hundred times better and everything sounded a lot clearer.  I sat breathing deeply for a few minutes until rustling came from above my head and I looked up in time to see Ralph look down at me.  My eyes shot wide as I shot forward for the next building.  My tail unwound on its own accord to help keep my balance as I reached to edge of the building.

"O no you don't."  I herd Ralph grunt as he launched himself toward me.

I was just about to jump when his fingers curled around my tail and I fell flat on my face.

He took that chance to sit on my back seeing to it that I didn't get away.  After a few minutes of silence and me panting heavily I breathed  "Cant ... breath."

"Sorry"  he mumbled lifting off of me just enough so that I could breath but not escape.

I frowned thinking 'how childish' as my left ear twitched in annoyance.  Fear took over only for a second because I had remembered I was in my cat form 'but' I thought 'its to late now.'

It was at that moment that something touched the tip said left ear.  I couldn't even think straight as said fingers proceed to massage said ear while I closed my eyes.  I was in bliss happiness as I purred.  I couldn't even remember what I had just been doing.  'Must not of been to important'  I mussed.  I then herd someone laughing in the background of my mind and I blinked awake.  Shaking my head I saw that it was still dark and I was on the ground but couldn't move when I tried to get up.

I turned to look over my shoulder only to see Ralph with a smile so wide it threatened to break his face.  "So you purr too."  it was a statement not a question.

My face turned a solid of red as I tried and failed at getting the giant turtle off of me.

"Why didn't you tell Donny bout this?"  He asked but I didn't answer I just kept trying to get away.  

One of his massive hands pushed my right shoulder to the ground as he asked "How can you go from cat to human and back?"

Sighing with defeat I decided the best thing to do was to answer his silly questions.  "I don't know and I didn't want to be treated any different just because of what I am."

"Can you hold one form longer then the other?"  ok so maybe they weren't 'dumb' questions just ones I'd prefer not to answer.

"Yes." I sighed "I can only stay human for a max of three days straight but I prefer to being the cat.  My human form's just a cover up just in case."

"O."

"Can you get off me now."  I asked as politely as I could even though all I wanted to do was run, I wasn't sure why though.

He got up and surprisingly lint me a hand up as well.

Not knowing what else to do I headed for home.  'he'll tell Mikey who'll tell Donny who'll tell Leo and then Leo tells Splinter.'  I mentally kicked myself for not being more careful.

"I wont tell them." Ralph muttered quietly as we walked down a tunnel of the sewers.

"Wa?" I wasn't sure if I'd heard right.  He did sort of seem like a secret keeper but I hadn't been sure.

"Well if you've gone through this much trouble just to hid it from a bunch of mutated turtles then I wont be the one to rat you out."

"Thanks" I whispered forming back in to my human self.  The tips of my hair turned white and my eyes changed back to violet.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	10. 10

Chapter 10:  Early Morning Practice

We got back to the lair just as the sun started to rise.

"You do realize I didn't get any sleep thanks to you, right?"  Ralph asked as we walked in to the living room.

"And?  I wasn't the one who told you to come along." I whispered as we walked up the stairs.

He didn't answer until we reached our rooms. "True," He started while opening his door and then turned to face me before adding "I'm still blaming you if I pass out during practice though." 

"You do that then. So long as you don't wake me up, you'll be fine."

"I'll be sure to do just that then."  he laughed and entered his room.

I walked in to my own room and changed in to the the pink pajama set before crawling into bed for a long needed sleep.

It felt like I had barely closed my eyes before I was being rudely awoken once again.

"Sleep"  I managed to mumble out.

"Yea well if I don't get it you don't ether."  I moaned softly at the very annoying voice.  Why couldn't he just bug off for a few peaceful hours.  Did he HAVE to hang out with me?  Why not Mikey?  Him and Mikey seemed to be a lot a like with the whole annoying thing so why couldn't they just annoy the hell out of each other?

"If you want to keep those clothes on I advise you to not do that."  the annoying voice stated.  Not knowing what in the bloody hell he could be talking about I glanced up with one raised  eyebrow and said "Wa?" at the same time.

"Your a chick, I'm a dude... O never mind just get the hell up."

Rolling my eyes I pulled the covers over my head.

"Kim I'm warnin ya.  Either I get sleep or you wake up, and I KNOW Master Splinter WILL NOT let me sleep in just because some little girl decided to play tag the night before."

I mumbled 'not caring, not listening' but I could barely understand myself so I knew he didn't.

"What?"  he asked confused.

"Go,"  I said as clearly as I could. "away."

There was sweet silence for sadly only a minute at the most before the genius in all his glory said "You want it that way?  Fine."

I closed my eyes thinking I had finally won the argument.  'guess he ain't that mean after all' I thought.

But of course I was wrong because the next thing I knew was, I'm not in my bed.  Looking around I figured out easy enough that I was being carried out of my room over Ralph's right shoulder.

"Michelangelo, where is your brother Raphael?"  I could hear Splinter ask Mikey from down the hall.

"I don't know sensei."  Mikey answered.

I couldn't see where I was going but Ralph turned left and I was in some kind of training place.

"Its good to see that you will be participating in today's practice my son.  Tell me, why is Miss. Kimberly here and not in bed?"  Splinter asked patently. 'Please save me Splinter.  Say I can go back to bed!!!'  I cried mentally while desperately wanting just a little more sleep.

"She told me to wake her up 'no matter what I say'" he said using his free hand to form the quotation signs. "because she really wanted to see what went on and maybe participate in the training today sensei."

"DID NOT!" I yelled in protest from over his shoulder.

"See, told ya.  It was a nightmare just getting her out of bed.  But since I DID promise her I'd wake her up I felt obligated to do the right thing."  I heard Mikey laughing softly from behind me.

I growled before saying "Its not very nice to lie Ralph."

"She's not a very good morning person is she."  Mikey said.  I KNEW he was smiling, and that just ticked me off even worse.

"Well if you really wish to sit in on the lesson I see nothing wrong with that Kimberly."  Splinter said.

"Sure." I said sighing in defeat.  I had been interested but I didn't want to join in while half asleep.

Ralph sat me on my feet and Mikey patted the space next to him as an invitation to sit.

The whole thing wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be but Splinter didn't have me doing to much because of my lack of knowledge on any type of fighting.  So I basically watched most of the time but every now and then Splinter would have one of the boys separate from the group and teach me something.

The 'training session' seemed to last forever.  It didn't end until noon and I was starving.

After eating lunch I went back to my room and passed out.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	11. 11

Chapter 11: Walking Through The Sewer With You

Since no annoying people came to wake me up I slept right through the day.  It wasn't until 9 that night that I woke up and I only did this because of the nightmarish dream I had been having.

I tip toed down the hallway not wanting to wake anyone up and headed for the living room to see if any one was there.

I wasn't surprised when I saw that Ralph was the only one in the room.  The TV was turned down so low I was shocked he could even hear it but when I got closer I could hear soft snoring and knew he was passed out.

I sat down on the opposite end of the couch and grabbed the remote.  Once again he had it on some lame horror movie, this time on aliens, so I changed it.  Cartoon Network was showing their regular Friday night programing of old anime.  I could barely hear it though, so looking over at Ralph I slowly started turning the volume up.  Each time I clicked for the volume to go higher I checked to make sure Ralph was still asleep.  When I finally reached a good enough volume I sighed happily to see that no one had came in to tell me to turn it down or Ralph waking up to do so.  "Mr. Snore-A-Lot probably couldn't hear an elephant coming with all the noise he's making."  I mumbled softly while watching TV.  I was so in to the show I didn't notice the silence when the snoring stopped until the commercials came on.  'Is it me or is something missing here?'  I thought trying to figure out why it had suddenly become so silent.  "Wait! Ralph's not breathing like some kind of screwed up vacuum cleaner!"  I mumbled then looked over to said sleeping brute who wasn't sleeping.  "Oops"  I smiled and said "Morning sleeping ugly."

His eyes knitted together even tighter as a growl came from his chest.

"What?!"  I asked innocently.  "Go to bed if your that whipped out."  I didn't know what else to say because he just kept starring at me.  "Alright!"  I said pushing the 'recall' button to get the channel he had been watching back up.  "Happy?"  I asked rolling my eyes and facing the TV.

"Chick you piss me off."

"Well ya know what they say, better to be pissed off then pissed on."  I said as I continued to stare at the TV.

He didn't say anything.  He just stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Where you goin'?"  I asked looking over at his retreating back.

"Out."

"O good I was hopping to get some fresh air."  I said standing up and stretching.  I clicked the 'off' button and then followed Ralph down the hall.

"Your not coming."  He said before entering his room.

"Ta heck I ain't!" I said as I ran in to my own room and changed as quickly as I could in to the black windbreaker pants, tank top and combat boots.  I also slipped on the black hoody as I nearly ran out of the bedroom door.

Thinking Ralph was already on his way out I was shocked as I ran right in to him outside the door.  "Ow."  I complained.

"Watch where your going next time, and keep quiet everyone's asleep."  He grumbled quietly as I followed him down the stairs and out the door leading to the sewer tunnels.

"So, where to tonight?"

He didn't answer, he just kept marching forward without any sign of slowing down.

"So..." I said a few minutes later just to break the silence.  "Hey, why was you so mad back there in the lair?"

"Nothing."

"Sure.  So you always wake up with fire burning in your eyes?  I'll make sure to not wake you up then."

"Mikey said something stupid earlier."  he mumbled.

"Hmmm."  I thought about that.  'if Mikey said it 'earlier' then why would he still be upset about it when he had woke up back there in the layer?  Was it that bad or was it something else?'  "Seems kind of pointless to be mad about something that had already happened... doesn't it?"  I asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"Well...yea I suppose."

I smiled and let the silence fill the air once again.  We didn't go above ground like I had thought we might but it was still nice to get out.

The hours seemed to fly by and, like last night, we didn't get back to the layer until well after daybreak.

I crashed on the couch to tired to drag myself up the stairs and Ralph slumped down on the other side.

"We really need to learn to go to bed sooner."  I commented.

"Yea well I'll be nice and not wake ya up for practice today."  he said through a yawn.

Just then Splinter walked in to the living room looking very awake and ready for the day.  I felt sick at the thought.  All I wanted was to sleep the day way, again.

"Good morning children."  Splinter said cheerfully.

I groaned and slumped even further in to the couch.  Ralph laughed and said  "Morning Master Splinter."

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	12. 12

Chapter 12: Sticky Note Monday

- Two days later - 

The weekend seemed to fly by and it was Monday before I knew it.  I knew I had to get out and transform at lest for a little while if I didn't want the guys to find out about what I was, but my 'things to do' list never seemed to be able to make time for it.  If it wasn't Casey and April coming over for a visit, it was training.  If it wasn't that then it was something else.  I hadn't even gotten the chance to go out for another walk in the sewers with Ralph since Friday because I kept falling asleep round 10 with everyone else.

I sat on my bed trying to think of a way to go about getting out to transform.  After what felt like an hour with nothing coming to mind I decided I'd see what everyone else was up to first.  I was shocked to see no one was awake yet so I walked in to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.  A yellow sticky note clung to the refrigerators door.

** Hey Kimmy,**

**Master Splinter declared that we needed to 'clear our minds' by going out to Aprils farm house.**

I paused there and double read the line just to make sure I read it right.  "Home alone?"  I whispered looking around the kitchen. Before looking back at the paper to read the rest.

**In all truths I think it was Leo who really wanted to get out of the city.  Splinter didn't want to leave ya there by yourself though so... we nominated Ralph to be baby sitter... sorry.**

**Don't kill each other while were gone.**

**Love ya,**

**      Mikey**

I sighed sadly, "Of course they wouldn't leave me here alone." but then laughed before adding  "Sure did luck out it was Ralph and not one of the others though." in a whisper thinking said turtle was still asleep.

"Na, I'm just smart enough to come up with a way to get them out of the house.  Figured you'd need to be able to rest after using up those three days in your human form."  Ralph said walking in the room and sitting at the table.

"Thanks...i think"  I said.  "How long they say they was leaving for?"

"Just for the week."

"Hmmm."  I sat down in a chair opposite of the one he was in and closed my eyes.  When I opened them again I knew they where gold because I shifted forms.

"Not to shabby.  I think I like ya more as a cat then as a human."  Ralph stated then asked.  "Whats up with the whiskers though?"

"Not sure, but I like them."  I said defending said whiskers.

"Breakfast?"  Ralph asked changing the subject.

"You can cook?"  I asked laughing.

"Yes, I can, I just prefer not to."  He folded his arms over his chest as if daring me to question him further.  "So what will it be cereal or pop tarts?"  
"What?  Thats not cooking."

"No, its not, but I don't feel like cooking for just the two of us."

"Well aren't we lazy then.  Pop tarts."  I mumbled rolling my eyes while he retrieved said food from a cabinet.

"Yea you are."  he laughed.  Was it me or did he always seem just a tinny bit happier when the others weren't around?

"I'll get you for that comment."  I promised with a 'Ralph's warning look'.

He sat the now toasted pop tarts on the table and sat on the other side of the table from me before saying "Like to see you try."

After a few minutes of nether of us saying anything I decided to ask "What did you mean earlier when you said you came up with a way to get the others out?"

He smirked and said.  "It wasn't Leo who came up with the idea.  I was talking to Mikey bout how it would be nice to get away from the city.  He completely agreed so I told him he should bring this up with Donny who then told Leo who told Splinter.  Of course Master Splinter thought it was all Leo's idea and when I didn't argue Mikey didn't say other wise.  Master Splinter also asked if we had seen if you wanted to come along, and sent me to see when no one said they had.  Of course I didn't even bother to ask.  When they asked what you said I said that you had work you needed to do so Splinter declared that one of us had to stay to keep you safe, even though if anything happened Casey and April where just a call away.  Should of seen the look on Leo's face when Splinter ordered me to stay.  Priceless.  I think Nerdo's fallen for ya."  I had been laughing right along with him until that last sentience.

"Not funny Ralph."  I mumbled before standing and leaving for my room.  Silence followed after me.  I didn't even hear Ralph leave the kitchen.  I felt horrible.  It seemed like Leo had completely disappeared during the weekend but I hadn't noticed because I had been so busy.  Could it be true that Leo liked me?  And if it was then what?  Could I like him too?... 'No' I sighed in defeat starring at the floor.  'I don't think I could like any of them that way cept..."  a soft knock broke through my thoughts.

"You ok kiddo?"  Ralph asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea I think so."  I whispered.  I wasn't sure if he had herd me but he must of because he said.

"If ya need to talk 'bout it I'm here."  I herd his door open and close and then silence.

"Kim how can you be so stupid?" I asked myself as I fell the rest of the way on my bed and fell asleep.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	13. 13

Chapter 9: Catch Me If You Can

I took a shower at Aprils after breakfast and got dressed in the light blue jeans and the shirt with 'Just as I am' that April had picked out and pulled my hair up in to a ponytail.  I left the clothes April had let me use in the dirty clothes bucket and headed for the guest room to get my bags.  April said that Ralph was getting them though so I just sat down in the living room to wait.

We left around noon taking the back alias and keeping to the shadows.  We didn't get home until 2, but when we did Mikey was ecstatic with excitement over something that had happened but wouldn't tell what it was.  Instead he grabbed my hand and insisted that I closed my eyes because it was a surprise.  He stopped a few minutes later and said it was ok for me to open my eyes. I didn't get it though because I was facing a door.

"Ummm" I didn't know what to say.  'Wow! A door, Mikey its what I always wanted.'  didn't seem to work in this situation.  "Thanks?"  I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said "No duddett.  You have to open the door first."

"O...right, I knew that."  I said doing as told and saw a room with the same brick walls and floor as everywhere else in the lair but noticed a bed with pink blankets on one side of the room and a large oak dresser on the other side.

"You can get things to decorate it later."  He said as I starred.

"Wow"

"Your welcome."  Mikey said smiling.

"Had to put her on the other side of my room?"  Ralph asked from in the hall.  He was standing by a door exactly opposite from my room.

"Well of course.  You two are getting along so well Donny insisted on it...that and its the only empty room left."  Mikey said smiling at me before grabbing a few of the bags away from Ralph and walked in to the room who followed right behind him.

"You guys didn't have to do this."  I started.  I would have found a place sooner or later, but  Mikey said "Non-since, with that goo inside you your practically family!"  before I could state this information.

I blushed and said "You still didn't have to do it."

"Na, it's you thats going to be suffering.  Ralph here snores like an elephant.  This used to be my room but I got the chance to move and took it."  Mikey said.  This information did make me feel a little bit better.

After I unpacked all my new clothes in to the dresser I went out to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before passing back out in my new bed to be rested for tonight.  I was going to get out and run no matter who said I shouldn't or couldn't, unless the one saying it was Splinter.  Thats why I had no intentions of telling any of them.  I was just going to do it and deal with consequence afterward.

I made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich and headed for my new room.

I didn't wake up again until seven that night and the only one in the living room was Ralph so I decided to wait for him to go to bed.

Time ticked by slowly as I waited...and waited....and waited, but he showed no signs of going to bed.  'Whats he going to do stay up all night?' I mentally screamed.  It was going on eleven and I still hadn't gotten to out just because SOMEONE wouldn't go to bed!

"Well," I said as the second movie went off.  "Guess I'll just be going for that walk now."  I stood I stretched my hands over my head and then headed for the door.

"Where you think your going girlie."  Ralph asked.  "Its not eleven am, it's pm.  Little girls like you should be in bed not sneaking off.  He too had stood and followed me to said door.

"Well I would of gone out sooner but I fell asleep."  I said praying it would work.

"So?"  It didn't.

"So I'm going on that walk now."  I said opening the door.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I came with you hu?"  it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No not at all."  I replied sweetly.  "If you can keep up."  then I took off down the tunnel.  I heard him laugh softly 'probably thinking he'll ketch me without any trouble at all.'  I thought.  "Better think again Ralph" I muttered.

I was fast enough to escape the foot while in human form so I could only hope it was the same with him.  I wasn't going to take the chance to transform until I was absolutely positive he wouldn't see it and that meant I had to have some space between him and myself.

I climbed up the closest ladder and pushed open the lid as Ralph turned the last corner entering in to the tunnel I was in.  I saw him smile before I jumped out of the whole and dashed up the escape ladder that was so conveniently located right beside the sewer. 

When I reached the top I ran to the edge and jumped to the next building without hesitation.

A few house went by before I thought I might of lost him.  I walked up to a door that was supposed to lead in to the building and sat with my back against it.  I was exhausted as I sat and let the cat ears take place of the human ears, my violet eyes turned gold and a long black tail formed at the base of my back.  Said tail circled around my waste inside of the belt loops.  The since took a little longer to come back to me but when they did it was like heaven.  The air smelled a hundred times better and everything sounded a lot clearer.  I sat breathing deeply for a few minutes until rustling came from above my head and I looked up in time to see Ralph look down at me.  My eyes shot wide as I shot forward for the next building.  My tail unwound on its own accord to help keep my balance as I reached to edge of the building.

"O no you don't."  I herd Ralph grunt as he launched himself toward me.

I was just about to jump when his fingers curled around my tail and I fell flat on my face.

He took that chance to sit on my back seeing to it that I didn't get away.  After a few minutes of silence and me panting heavily I breathed  "Cant ... breath."

"Sorry"  he mumbled lifting off of me just enough so that I could breath but not escape.

I frowned thinking 'how childish' as my left ear twitched in annoyance.  Fear took over only for a second because I had remembered I was in my cat form 'but' I thought 'its to late now.'

It was at that moment that something touched the tip said left ear.  I couldn't even think straight as said fingers proceed to massage said ear while I closed my eyes.  I was in bliss happiness as I purred.  I couldn't even remember what I had just been doing.  'Must not of been to important'  I mussed.  I then herd someone laughing in the background of my mind and I blinked awake.  Shaking my head I saw that it was still dark and I was on the ground but couldn't move when I tried to get up.

I turned to look over my shoulder only to see Ralph with a smile so wide it threatened to break his face.  "So you purr too."  it was a statement not a question.

My face turned a solid of red as I tried and failed at getting the giant turtle off of me.

"Why didn't you tell Donny bout this?"  He asked but I didn't answer I just kept trying to get away.  

One of his massive hands pushed my right shoulder to the ground as he asked "How can you go from cat to human and back?"

Sighing with defeat I decided the best thing to do was to answer his silly questions.  "I don't know and I didn't want to be treated any different just because of what I am."

"Can you hold one form longer then the other?"  ok so maybe they weren't 'dumb' questions just ones I'd prefer not to answer.

"Yes." I sighed "I can only stay human for a max of three days straight but I prefer to being the cat.  My human form's just a cover up just in case."

"O."

"Can you get off me now."  I asked as politely as I could even though all I wanted to do was run, I wasn't sure why though.

He got up and surprisingly lint me a hand up as well.

Not knowing what else to do I headed for home.  'he'll tell Mikey who'll tell Donny who'll tell Leo and then Leo tells Splinter.'  I mentally kicked myself for not being more careful.

"I wont tell them." Ralph muttered quietly as we walked down a tunnel of the sewers.

"Wa?" I wasn't sure if I'd heard right.  He did sort of seem like a secret keeper but I hadn't been sure.

"Well if you've gone through this much trouble just to hid it from a bunch of mutated turtles then I wont be the one to rat you out."

"Thanks" I whispered forming back in to my human self.  The tips of my hair turned white and my eyes changed back to violet.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	14. 14

Chapter 14: Leo's Back

Figuring I wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and that I probably wouldn't get anymore sleep with Ralph so close, I hunted down the remote.  It didn't take long to find though and I was busy flipping through channels in no time.  It was during a commercial round 4:30am when I herd the door open.  I knew it couldn't be the guys because they weren't do back until Friday.  Closing my eyes I sat as still as I could just listening.  The person wasn't very good at sneaking around because he kept running into things and cursing.  When the light flipped on I didn't dare open my eyes.  Ralph grumbled something about lights being to bright and people out of their minds before facing toward the inside of the couch.  Since he wouldn't let go of me though I flipped right along with him.  'What am I, a pillow?!'  I wanted so bad to scream but didn't for two good reasons.  One there was a stranger lurking around the lair WITH THE LIGHTS ON, and two I didn't want to be accused for being in this position in the first place.

"Ralph?"  the ideate who turned the lights on whispered.  The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

Besides Ralph's snoring there was silence for a few minutes before "Ralph!"  the voice had come from behind.

"Go way Case"  Ralph mumbled still asleep.  'O! Casey! Thats why he sounds familiar.'  I thought mentally kicking myself for being so dumb.  'Why would Casey be up at a time like this though?'

"Dude no!  Leo's coming!"  Casey whispered.  'O, well that answers that question. WHAT!'  I still didn't open my eyes though.

Ralph sighed from behind and asked "Mikey?"

"Yea.  Today after practice I guess.  Donny called saying Leo was pissed.  Not a very good plan after all hu?"  Casey answered.  'So Mikey told the group that it was Ralph's idea and Leo got mad so Donny called Casey to warn us... why wouldn't Donny just call here?'

"And Donny couldn't just call an tell me this?"  Ralph asked the same thing I was wondering.

"Yea well I asked the same thing.  Made no since till Don told how Mikey was scared you would be ticked off so he begged Don to call me instead.  April wasn't to happy to be woken up since she has work today but yea."

"Humph well I'm still ticked at him.  Cant trust him with anything."  Ralph muttered.  "When'd Don say he was coming?"

"ASAP dude.  He stormed out of the kitchen to get his things and left.  Don called while Leo was getting his things gathered up.  It might of taken an hour if he had called you first but since I had to run here and tell you then he should be here any minute.  Whats with cat girl?"  he added in the end.

"Its Kim. Here can ya help me with her?  If Leo comes back an sees her with me he'll flip."  Ralph said laughing at the last part.

"Thought you said she didn't like him."

"Well she don't, but he don't know that now does he?"  Ralph answered.

"So...she's a cat?"  he sounded very confused.

"Yea.  The ooze lets her transform at will but only for a certain amount of time.  Thats why I got the guys out."  Ralph was saying as he tried to lift me out off the couch while trying to sit up at the same time.  "A lil help Case"

"O right."  Ralph passed me up to Casey so he could get up before he handed me back to Ralph.  I felt like a rag doll being tossed around but I wasn't going to try an answer how I was awake or for how long I had been.

"RALPH!"  Leo said storming through the living room door just as I got tucked in bed.  "Wish me luck."  I herd Ralph whispering as he left my room.

"Shhh keep it down Leo.  Kim just went ta bed."  
"What?!"  Leo's voice said cutting through the silence.

"Well me an her went on a walk tanight and didn't get back till just a few minutes ago so you should probably keep it down."

"That the best you can come up with Ralph?"  Leo growled accusingly.

"Yea, guess so Leo"  Ralph growled back.

"Everyone knows how you feel about her Ralph."  Leo snorted out in anger.  "Should of known you would do something like this."  Ralph didn't say anything so Leo added in a threating voice.  "If you hurt her Ralph."

"Ha, good one Leo."  Ralph said sarcastically.

A loud bang of wood hitting brick filled the air and made silence surround the lair for a long time before Ralph's door opened then slammed shut.  I wasn't sure what to do and when I went to sit up Casey was there saying "Shhh.  Keep pretending to be asleep or you'll get tangled up in this thing even more.  I'll go calm Ralph down."  He stood from where he had been sitting by my bed and left the room.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	15. 15

Chapter 15: Leo's Confession

I couldn't sleep.

I was worried about Ralph.  Was he ok or was he in trouble because he had tried to help me?  If I told Splinter what had happened would he understand why Ralph and I had did what we did or would he hate me?  I sat up deciding to come clean.  'Casey said to stay put though'  I thought then laid back down.  My door opened at that moment and I quickly closed my eyes.  When the lights clicked on I rolled over pretending it bothered me, which it had because it was so bright, and pulled the covers over my head.

"Kimberly?"  Leo whispered, probably testing Ralph's statement on how I was supposedly asleep.  When I didn't answer he said. "Kim, I know your up.  We need to talk."  I still didn't answer though.  I didn't want to have a 'talk' with Leo.  He had just been upset with Ralph.  My ear twitched on top of my head and I remembered that I had yet to transform.  As quietly as possible I breathed in as much air as I could as slowly as I could and then breathed out trying to calm my nerves and clear my mind.  It took a few seconds but the ears and tail disappeared and I sighed in relief.  "Kimberly your not a very good actress just sit up so we can talk.  I promise I wont get mad."  'sure'  I thought sarcastically.  'and I'm not a cat at all I'm a turtle in disguise'

I double checked to make sure my ears where in their human spots while still under the covers then sighed in defeat as I sat up.  I had to blink a few times before I could see right and looked up at Leo.

"Yea?"  I asked looking him in the eyes.  I felt dead asleep but couldn't sleep.

"I...um was... well I just wanted to see if you was ok."  He said stumbling with the words.  Where had the calm, ready to boss you around, kick butt leader Leo gone?

"Yea I'm fine. Why?"  I asked trying to sound innocent.  If I had been in my regular form, my cat form, I would of herd the soft breathing of the person listening in on our conversation, but since I wasn't I couldn't.

"Um...well Ralph..."  Leo started pointing to the door.

"Ralph?"  I asked.  "Ralph's been great."  I smiled and added.  "Did you know he cooks?"

"Um... Yea"

"It's not that bad really"  I said cutting him off from being able to say anything else.  If I could do anything to change Leo's mind on accusing Ralph I would.  "We went on a walk tonight too.  We talked about Casey and how they met.  Is he always nice when he isn't stressed?"

Leo didn't say anything for a long time.  "I wouldn't know."  He whispered.

"O..."

"So you two went on a walk last night?"  He asked.  I knew he didn't want to believe me but he thought I hadn't herd his and Ralph's conversation being what he thought I was, human.  I wouldn't of herd them though if I hadn't just been in my cat form at that moment though.

"Yep.  I think I must of feel asleep though because I thought I was still on that walk."  I laughed trying to lighten the mood.  I herd yelling and woke up.  Is everything ok?  I didn't think you guys where supposed to be back till tomorrow.  Did Mikey get annoying?"  I was rambling but didn't care.

Leo smiled but I wasn't sure why and answered, "No surprisingly Mikey was alright until the end.  He told that Ralph had planed this whole thing so I got worried and came back.  The others just followed I guess.  Sorry bout all the noise."  he paused for a minute or so then asked quietly "Your sure your ok?  Ralph didn't try anything did he?"

I was confused now.  Why and what would Ralph do to hurt me?  "No Leo, Ralph's been great.  Why?  Do you want me to lie and say he tried to rape me or something?"

"HE WHAT!"  Leo yelled while his eyes shot wide with horror.

"Calm down Leo, Ralph was great.  He didn't do anything.  We watched movies ate popcorn and beat the hell out of each other for practice.  I won of course but still.  April even came over and hung out."  I said giving him a 'Ralph's Warning Look'.

Nether of us said anything for a long time.  Leo broke it though with "You don't like Ralph like that .... do you?"

I didn't know how to answer that question.  "Well yea he's like my best friend.  That what you mean?"

"No...not really."

"O...Well...Ralph's Ralph."  I tried to think of a way to say yes and no at the same time but nothing came to mind.  I laughed and said "Ralph would have to like someone like that before the person he liked could like him back."  'Please change subject now.'

"Do..um you like me... like"  the poor guy was like a school boy asking his crush to the prom.

"Friends?  Yea.  Your a little on the bossy side sometimes but, yea."  it was true but not the answer I knew he wanted.

"No.. I mean like.  If you dont like Ralph like that do you like me?"

"Well."  I knew it would have to been done sooner or later I had just been hoping it would of come more directly, like a 'will you go out with me.' not a 'do you like me'.  Sighing I mentally prepared myself for what could happen.  "No."  I whispered.  "Just friends."

"Friends"  he repeated like a recording.

"Yea."

"But ... You don't like Ralph?"  He asked looking hopeful.

I opened my mouth to agree but no sound came out.  I closed my mouth and tried to swallow the lump that had formed.  I tried to speck but even if I knew what to say I doubted if any sound could escape past the lump.

"Kim?"

"I.."  
"Kim?"  Leo asked sounding worried and a little hurt.  "Please say no Kim."

"No?"  I whispered out as a question instead of a statement like he had wanted.

"Kim"  He said sitting down on the edge of the bed then grabbed my shoulders in each of his hands.  "Kim.  Its ok to like him as a friend but please rethink things.  He's dangerous Kimberly.  His mood swings are unknown.  He could be fine one minute then pissed off the next."

"Ralph?"

"Yes.  Ralph."

"No..."  I tried to swallow the lump again before deciding to just clear it instead.  "No"  I said a little clearer.  "Didn't you hear me earlier?  Ralph isn't always angry like you accuse him of being."

"No but thats only when he wants something from the person he's trying to be nice to."  Leo said cutting me off.   "Normally he cant stay calm enough to go through with anything anyway though."

"And you know what he wants?"  If Leo knew so much about what was safe for me he might as well tell me too.  'Only I know whats best for me though.'

"Well, yea...or I thought, or he was planing it."

"Thats funny Leo."  I said almost laughing even though I wasn't happy at all that Leo, Ralph's own brother, could accuse Ralph of wanting to do something like that.  "Now get out before I decide to practice my slowly forming karate skills on you."  I growled out showing how I truly felt about the whole conversation.

. . . 2 B Continued . . .


	16. 16

Chapter 16: Bad Positions

When he reached the door he bowed in some weird respectful way before leaving. He didn't close the door like I had hoped he would but a few minutes after he left Ralph came out of his room. He glanced both ways before opening his door the rest of the way then closed it. He then jumped the short distance of the hall and closed the door as softly as he could behind him.

He just stood there watching me without saying anything.

"Hello to you too Ralph." I said smiling. He smiled back and I couldn't help wonder how Leo could hate Ralph as much as he did. Ralph didn't seem like all that bad of a dude to me.

When Ralph continued to say nothing I broke the silence again with "I think the stick that's stuck up Leo's ass got shorter."

He laughed and finally said something. "How so?"

"Well he either found a way to cut some of it off or it's gotten shoved up a little bit higher. I also think I know where he got the stick from."

"O?" he asked while he walked over to the edge of my bed and sat where Leo had just been only a few minutes ago.  
"Yea, Donny. I don't know if Donny knows he's missing a bow staff yet, but yea. That's why Nerdo thinks he knows so much with the bow staff being Donny's an all." I said using Ralph's name for his brother. "Yep probably thought it'd help him 'control the world' somehow. Think he could be the next Adolph Hitler?" Looking over to Ralph for the answer or at lest a smile at what id just said i couldn't stop the chill when I noticed he was, and probably always had since he came in, starring at me. It wasn't a 'do you ever shut up' look, or the 'I'd rather die then be here.' look my Uncle had started giving me a month before I'd decided to leave. Nope. It was a 'wow' with maybe a dash of 'aww' mixed in kind of look. I only knew this cause I'd gotten it from uncle BEFORE i got knocked out and turned 'demon'. "Umm Ralph? You ok in there? Nuthin broken right?"

"Your great, you know that?" he asked still with the dazed and confused look on his face.

"Yea i know. How bout we head down to Dons lab for a good ol' fashion check up?" I asked standing up off the bed.

"Na. Don't need to." He said standing up off the bed too.

"Yes well were going anyway." I was at the door by now ready to walk out hopping he'd follow but before the door could even begin to open Ralph's hand was pressed against the door stopping it. "Ralph, seriously"

"Seriously?" He whispered. If I didn't know better, I'd have to say he was standing right behind me. The hot breath down my neck did help to clarify it...to bad it scrambled my brains at the same time. 'No, concentrate.'

"Ralph." I started in a 'Listen or be beaten.' type of threat.

"Kim" this time it wasn't just the voice and hot breath trick. No he kicked it up a notch an wrapped an arm around my waste scarring the shit out of me. The shock that shot through me from his touch was electrifying, not only knocking the wind out of me but also making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up even higher then they already were.

"Ralph, this aint you man. You probably hit your head or something. Lets go talk to Don an see if we cant sort this out." Slowly I tried to remove his arm from around my waste. 'One step at a time.' The large appendage didn't move an inch though.

"Na, I'm good." he said tightening his grip.

"Ralph you need to let go." I whispered still pulling on his arm just with both hands.

"No, I don't. Last time I let go someone almost took you. Leo might of got turned down this time but what about next time. He's not going to take no for an answer forever. Sooner of later he gets what he wants. Even if its already mine." He didn't even sound like he was talking to me anymore. More like he was thinking out loud and I just happened to be the topic of the subject.

"No Ralph, Leo's fine. Ok? He wont come back. Trust me." I had stopped pulling against his arm when he'd started talking again but I quickly started back at it. The only thing was, was there was so much of him and so little of me. It was like pushing against a brick wall and expecting it to move. Would it? Hell No! But it wasn't worth not trying. "Just think, ok? Lets sit down and just think this through Ralph."

"Think? I've been thinkin'. Two days straight thats all I did was think. Think of you, your body, and what Leo would do if he could have you instead of me. Your mine babe rather you like it or not." When he lifted his hand away from the door I wanted to cry in bliss happiness. Slipping out from under his other arm I pulled the door open as quickly as possible and made a straight line to Mikey's room.

He looked up the instant I came barging in. "What's up duddett? Wheres the fire?"

I was so into not letting myself cry until AFTER I reached the bed that I didn't even trust myself enough to answer his simple question. Then at the moment it didn't seem so simple if answered by me. Mikey's room was such a mess I had to force myself through the clutter hopping i wouldn't break anything important.

When I finally reached the bed I took in a long deep breath before sitting down and letting the water works lose. Mikey's head came down from below the instant he heard them. Looking very scarred and worried at the same time, he jumped off the bed an sat down beside me. 'What would I do without him?' I wondered as he pulled me into a hug. "Shhhh, No worries duddett. Nuthin hurt ya now." He whispered over an over while making small circle motions on my back.

"It was dreadful Mikey. It all happened so fast." I whispered hiccuping once in a while.

"What happened?" He asked in the same whispering voice.

I then proceeded the tell how Leo had come barging into my room confessing his love like some love sick school boy, and how when he left and Ralph came in I was happy. That feeling obviously changed though when Ralph went nuts. Everything was silent for awhile as the information sank in for both of us.

"Wow..." Mikey whispered. "I knew he had it bad for ya but.. to do that." (Note! Mikey means Ralph. She thinks he means Leo)

"Yea, Leo's nuts." I laughed. 'Stupid Leo'

"That and Ralph. Guys crazy." Mikey said rubbing the top of his head. "Why would Ralph do something like that?"

"Its all Leo's fault." 'If the persistent prick wasn't so easy to read and predict, then Ralph wouldn't of come over and I wouldn't be sitting with Mikey thinking about what had just went so horrible wrong!

"Yea maybe. Ralph knew better to bark up the wrong tree though. It wasn't your fault Leo took that moment to check in on your feelings." Mikey said, then to lighten the mood added. "And to think none of this would of happened if he hadn't insisted on coming home to begin with."

'That's right!' "Mikey" I whispered softly yet very deadly. HE was the one that sent Leo running in the first place! He was the reason Leo confessed and Ralph went nuts! He was the reason I was sitting in his room crying my eyes out for Ralph scarring the shit out of me! "You are so dead man!" Before it could even sink in to his small little brain, my hands were around his neck. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed trying to strangle him but couldn't get my hands to tighten anymore then what they were. "Why cant I strangle you!" I growled out angrily.

At that moment the door crashed open and Donny stood in the door way. "Will you please..." He obviously stopped talking because of the scene in front of him had finally registered.

"Donny, help me kill this punk!" I growled out looking over my shoulder at said turtle.

"What's going on?" He asked shock screaming from his eyes and voice.

"Mikey! That's what's wrong." I answered with the same pissed off voice as before. "Hurry get his skateboard an we'll bash his head with it." Mikey's eyes widened with fear and, I'm not sure where he got it but, he started waving a white flag as high as possible for any and all to see.

"Kimmy, lets talk." Donny said holding both hands in front of him in a surrendering fashion. "We can go to my lab and discus things like adults. I'm sure Mikey didn't mean to do whatever it is he did but maybe we can fix..."

Looking up from the task of trying to strangle Mikey I cut Don's sentence off short when he said the word 'fix'. "Fix? FIX! I ALMOST GO RAPED! HOW CAN SOMEONE FIX THAT!!!"

"W..what! When? Where? How?!" Donny asked bug eyed.

"Leo.." I started ready to tell the story again if it meant I could strangle Mikey.

"Leo did?" Don asked even more shocked.

"No! Listen! Leo confessed, Ralph didn't like it so he came after me to 'claim me'. I aint no freakin' toy Don and men cant claim women their not married to! AND NO sex is not claiming! Unless wanted by both participants, its rape"

"Sooo...Ralph tried to rape you?" Don asked. "As in where a man forces another person to have sexual intercourse with him without their consent and against their will? Ralph might do and say a lot of things...but rape? I cant see that."

"Well nothing happened in that since but yes. Im sure it would of gotten there if I hadn't gotten out." I could feel the heat of a blush forming on my checks just thinking of doing something like that with Ralph.

"It aint rape if you want it just as much as Ralph." Mikey whispered, and he would of gotten away with saying it but I was still in the 'strangle Mikey' position. Because of what he said, my face went another shade darker.

"Saying shit like that wont help you Mikey!" I said calmed down from the anger high.

"Whats going on in here?" Leo's asked standing outside the door way. It took only a second but his face went a dark greenish red as his brain put one and one together.

"Your next Nerdo!" I said, the anger building back up at just seeing Leo. His face went an even darker shade of red.

"But you.." He stammered out nearly tripping on his own words. He pointed toward my room before saying. "In there... sex?"

Switching moods like only a woman can, I went from angry to confused in a split second. "Sex? NO! I'm going to KILL you Leo, Ok? You an your prick ass self pushed Ralph's buttons and now he's actin' weird! I want the old Ralph back darn it!"

"But...You and Mikey?" Leo asked looking confused and sad at the same time.

"No Leo I'm trying to get Don here to get Mikey's... awww screw it." I said letting go of Mikey and standing up. "At lest I aint miserable anymore." I whispered walking to the door. Turning I asked "Where's Ralph? I need to ninjutsu someone's ass."

"Kitchen!" Donny and Leo said at the same time. I couldnt help but laugh. 'Men.' I thought rolling my eyes.


	17. 17

Chapter 17: All in a Towel

Instead of going to the kitchen like I'd told Don and Leo I would, i headed off to my room to get things to take a nice long shower, a VERY long shower.

Once in said room i acquired a pink shirt that said 'Be Jealous Be Very Jealous' in silver letters and black sweat pants and the lot.

The shower was great, blissfully heaven like. The thoughts going through my head during the shower? Mortifying.

It all started as soon as the door to the bathroom was closed and locked behind me.

'Wonder what Ralph's doing' the thought speed through my brain so fast I didn't have time to stop it. I could stop the next ones from coming though. Shaking my head I thought 'think something else' and it did... for about three wonderful minutes.

'Why did Ralph get so angry anyway. He KNOWS I don't like Leo like that. Hell for as long as I've been here I shouldn't be liking ANY of them like that.' I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. Anger at Ralph, at myself and at Leo. 'I hate triangles.'

With all the crazy thoughts floating to the top of my mind, I didn't realize how much time went by until...

"Kimmy!" Ralph growled out banging on the door. He sounded pissed, as if he'd been pounding on the door and I'd just realized it...which I did.

Before turning off the water, I quickly washed through my hair not remembering if I'd done it yet or not. Then, grabbing the fluffy pink towel, I wrapped it around me and grabbed the clothes I'd brought with me to change into.

"Kim! What the hells taking so long!"

'Grrr, stupid Ralph.'

I did a double check on the towel before unlocking the door. Said door flung open so fast I had to put my foot in front of it to stop it from shutting again.

"Do. You. Mind?" If all men were like Ralph, I'd have to kill myself before the week was out.

"Umm..." He so smartly answered with eyes growing larger each second.

"Time Ralph. Women need T.I.M.E," I spelled out before continuing. "when it comes to taking showers. Do you..." Following his fire brown eyes all the way down to my chest, I sighed in frustration, which made his eyes bug out even more. If I knew Ralph, I had at the most ten minutes before his pie sized brain was taken over by 'the other brain'.

"Ralph!" I said snapping my fingers on my free hand in front of his face. His eyes shot up so quick they went over my head.

"Eye contact boy!"

The green skin of his checks turned even darker as he realized I'd caught him looking. It was cute, really, but I didn't have time for this kind of thing. Not only was the blush disappearing and the fact that this WASNT some dream was sinking in, but my self-consciousness was starting to drop. I mean, here I was in nothing but a towel, in the hall in front of the bathroom with four, no five men in the same house.

"Now, if you don't mind." I said placing a hand on his shoulder to push him out of the way. Since he was still partly out of it, he moved without fussing while whispering "Sure, whatever."

"Thanks." I said slipping past him and down the hallway.

It was right when I was at my door when I knew, I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did, the instant Ralph snapped back into reality. "Kim?" His voice seemed to float all the way down the hall. Opening the door to my room, I was in with the door slammed behind me so fast you'd have to been superman to have seen anything.

"I've got to stop putting myself in these situations." I whispered walking over to my bed and sitting down.

It was quiet while I sat on my bed still dressed in nothing but the towel on because I still didn't feel like changing.

A soft knock sounded from the other side though, breaking the silence.

"Go away Ralph." I didn't even know if it was Ralph, I just said it.

"Its me, Mikey. Kimmy, you alright?" Mikey asked pushing the door open.

"No!" I started while the door opened as if in slow motion.

The door slammed shut with a stream of 'I'm sorry!'s following after it.


End file.
